Changed Dreams
by 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1
Summary: Two Wonderlands. Two Alice's. Now they are merging. It's up to Alice Hamilton and Alice Liddell to find out why and save their Wonderlands from corruption. Xover of Alice: Madness Returns and Syfy's Alice. T for language and violence/gore
1. The Merging of Two Wonderlands

_Here's a new story I'm trying out! Don't worry I'm still gonna continue with my two other ones but this idea just won't go away! Its a mix of Alice Madness Returns and SyFy's Alice. So I hope you guys enjoy it! :D :D _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or American McGee's Alice. If I did I'd be tappin the Hatter everyday XD**

1. The Merging of Two Wonderlands

~Wonderland~

Jack Hart has been ruling Wonderland in place of his mother for a year now. Him and Duchess has been married and Wonderland was finally at peace again. That is until the new landmarks started to appear. With them came the strange creatures.

"Guards! Go now!"

Jack was looking out the window of the thrown room in the new castle. Creatures made of a black substance were attacking the citizens of Wonderland and heading toward the castle. With them were morbid creatures shaped like cards. Duchess came into the room and stood next to her husband.

"Jack! What do we do?"

Jack clenched his fists. How could his kingdom be falling apart as soon as it was put back together? He looked at his queen with a solemn expression.

"We must call Alice back. She may know what is going on and how to stop it."

~London~

Alice Liddell stacked books onto a shelf in a local bookshop. After Dr. Bumby "jumped" in front of an oncoming train the orphanage was shut down. All the children were put in another orphanage and Alice had to go out on her own since she was 19. She got a job in a bookshop and rented a room above it. It wasn't the highest paying job but she wasn't gonna let herself drop down to prostituting. Alice finished putting away the new stock of books and the owner of the bookshop, Mrs. Lindy, came into the room and locked the door.

"It's closing time dearie."

Alice smiled and her.

"I hardly notice the time go by."

Alice brushed off her apron. Mrs. Lindy smiled warmly at her then went into the back. Alice went out the back door and into the alley. She walked around to the front and headed down the street. The sun was just starting to set and people were going into their homes for the night. Alice wasn't ready to turn in quite yet. She needed some air and a nice evening walk. She went on her way down the street and stopped in front of a dress store. In the window was a beautiful midnight blue dress. Alice looked down at her tattered dress that shes been wearing since she got out of the asylum. It would be nice to have something new and would make her feel beautiful. Her choppy dark hair was starting to grow back so it would compliment the dress nicely.

"I just need to save a bit more and I can buy it."

Alice was smiling at the thought when suddenly a pain shot through her head. Alice groaned and put a hand to her forehead. Her vision blurred and the scene around her flickered and changed. This image of Londerland had been the focal point in her mind for a month now. But now it was fading away. Alice didn't know what this meant. Could it be that a new Wonderland was being born? Why must this always happen? After taking revenge for her family's deaths, Alice didn't know if it cured her sanity or not. Alice fell to her knees as the pain increased. Londerland completely fell apart in front of her, turning into something new. The pain suddenly disappeared and Alice looked up. A few feet away from her stood the white rabbit. He tapped his pocket watch then ran down an alley. Alice stood up and followed him.

"Here we go again I suppose."

She followed him through what seemed like a maze of alleyways. She came to a dead end and saw a man hole.

"Whatever happened to rabbit holes? They are much more sanitary."

Alice sighed and jumped into the hole.

~New York~

Alice Hamilton felt the warm rays of the sun on her face. She smiled. She felt fingers stroke her face and opened her eyes. The face of her boyfriend Hatter, or as the world knows him David, smiled at her.

"Earth to Alice. I inquire your full attention love."

Alice smiled and sat up. They were in central park having a picnic. The sun shown and people were all around them enjoying the warm day. Hatter tapped his fingers on his jeaned knee. Alice couldn't quite get used to him in normal clothes. She honestly missed his Wonderland look. He wasn't Hatter without his hat.

"I'm trying to enjoy my day off."

"Well I'm 'ere. Don't ignore me."

He put on a pouty face and Alice giggled. He grinned and kissed her. Alice kissed back then looked up at the blue sky.

"Do you miss it?"

Hatter looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Wonderland."

Hatter sighed and stretched out onto his back. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky.

"Sometimes I do. It was me home after all. But I like being 'ere with you."

Alice smiled down at him. Someone called her name. She turned her head but didn't see anyone. In fact there was no sign of life in the park. Everything was still and eerily quiet. Alice stood up quickly.

"What's going on?"

Hatter stood up next to her and looked around.

"How strange..."

Suddenly the earth rumbled and cracked beneath their feet. They looked down just as the ground opened up and they fell through screaming.

~The new Wonderland~

Alice Liddell gracefully landed on what seemed like a sidewalk. She looked around. There were floating buildings everywhere. Alice looked down but couldn't see a bottom.

"This is new. Could it be my Wonderland is expanding?"

"Or merging with another place."

Alice turned around to see the Cheshire cat sitting in front of her, grinning as always.

"Hello cat. What do you mean merging with another place?"

"Just get right to the point then. Your rude as usual girl."

Alice rolled her eyes and flattened her dress. She always liked the way she looked in Wonderland. She was beautiful but deadly.

"Just tell me. I have no time for your insults."

"Ah but time is a curious thing. Everyone has it yet doesn't have it. One moment it's in your grip and the next its fading away. Like your Londerland. You didn't really expect it to last forever did you?"

Alice stared at him and crossed her arms.

"So it did fade completely. So now what? Is Wonderland forming anew?"

"You can say that..."

He disappeared. Alice sighed and the vorpal blade appeared in her hand. She could hear the cat's voice.

"You know the drill Alice. Wonderland needs you once again. But be alert. Things are far different from what you've experienced."

Alice nodded and leapt from building to building.

Alice and Hatter landed roughly onto a grassy area. Alice was on top of Hatter and groaned as she sat up. Hatter held his head and sat up as well.

"Well I've made more graceful entrances."

Alice stood up and brushed herself off. She noticed that she was in the dress she wore on her first trip to Wonderland. She looked at Hatter and he was in his suit and hat. Alice looked around hoping she would recognize where they were. If they had fallen into Wonderland like she thought. She didn't recognize this place at all. It was like a beautiful forest. There was a stream with giant floating dominoes and dice along the edges. She looked behind her and saw a huge cliff. More dominoes were floating in the air.

"What is this place?"

Hatter stood next to her and touched what looked like a giant water drop with a flower petal inside it.

"I have no idea."

"Are we in Wonderland?"

A giant butterfly flew past them.

"This isn't a place in Wonderland I recognize."

The couple looked at each other then started to walk. Maybe they can find someplace familiar.

Alice Liddell came to what looked like a giant log. It was resting on the side of one of the floating buildings.

"This has to lead somewhere. Hopefully somewhere I've been. Then I can wrap my head around what Wonderland has become."

Alice stepped into the hole of the log and slid down it like a slide. She slid to the bottom then stood up. She had made it to someplace familiar. It was the Vale of Tears. The giant rock of her crying proved that. Alice nodded and started to walk but stopped when she heard screaming. She pulled out the vorpal blade and ran towards the bottom of the rock.

Hatter stood protectively in front of Alice. They were standing right in front of a rock formation of a girl crying. They had been admiring it when the water coming from the eyes turned into a black substance. Out of the substance came mutant creatures that were made out of the goo and had doll faces for heads. They stalked towards Hatter and Alice. Alice gripped hatter's arm.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Do I look like I know Alice?"

Suddenly one of the creatures got split in half. A swarm of blue butterflies charged at another. The swarm turned into a girl in a blue dress with dark burgundy hair. She swiped the large knife in her hand at the creature and it fell apart. She attacked the other. Her attacks were graceful and quick. Alice stared at her in amazement. Once the creatures were all gone the girl put the knife away then straightened her dress. Alice noticed she had two strange symbols on the pockets of her white apron. There was also what seemed to be blood stains. The girl walked towards them and stared intensely at them with bright emerald eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my Wonderland?"

_That's the first chapter! I know cliffhangers are a bitch. But they make you want to read more. :D I hope I stuck to the characters good enough. It's hard to put Hatter's accent on paper but I did my best. Well the next chapter should come soon!_


	2. Two Alices

_Back with another chapter :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice: Madness Returns or Syfy's Alice.**

_The girl walked towards them and stared intensely at them with bright emerald eyes._

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my Wonderland?"_

2. Two Alices

Hatter and Alice stared at her. The girl crossed her arms and stared impatiently. So Alice decided to respond.

"My name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Hatter..."

An expression crossed over the girl's face. She blinked then started to laugh. The laugh was terrifying. Like the laugh of a mental patient. Once she calmed down she looked at them with a smirk.

"So you think you're Alice and he's the Hatter?"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and her and Hatter exchanged a look.

"No...i know I'm Alice and he is Hatter."

The girls expression turned serious.

"I am Alice and he definetly isn't Hatter. The Hatter I know isn't handsome and well put together. In fact he's a mess physically and mentally."

Alice stared at the other Alice with a shocked expression. Hatter was just as shocked. He replied.

"So you are Alice as well...and there's another Hatter?"

The other Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes that's what I said. Now tell me who are you. Really."

Alice narrowed her blue eyes. Who does this girl think she is to tell them they are not who they say they are.

"My name is Alice Hamilton. I am from New York. This is Hatter. He is from Wonderland."

Hatter looked at Alice as if to tell her she is sharing too much information but she had that look of determination on her face that she always gets so he didn't say anything. The other Alice threw her hands up in exasperation. Then walked away.

"I can believe you are another Alice but he is no Hatter from Wonderland. Wonderland is my creation."

Alice quickly went to catch up and Hatter hesitantly followed.

"Wait what do you mean Wonderland is your creation?"

The other Alice stepped over branches and jumped onto floating dominoes. Alice tried to follow but didn't know how the girl could jump so high. She almost fell off the dominoes that the girl got onto with ease. Hatter was right behind them. They came to a cliff. Around them was a dark red sky and broken rocks in the sky. Beyond was a glimmering wall like thing. You can faintly see another world beyond that. Both Alice's stared. Hatter stood next to Alice as she spoke.

"What is this? What's happening?"

"My name is Alice Liddell. I imagined Wonderland when I was a child. It was my way of escape from reality. Before it was harmless imagination. But it grew into something more. It started to become a reality to me. Then my parents died in a fire started by one of my fathers colleagues. I couldn't handle the trauma and went into a catatonic state. They put me in Rutledge Asylum where I spent my life until I turned 18. Then I went back to my Wonderland. It had changed. It was twisted and wrong. Like my mind. The Queen of Hearts was taking over. More forcefully then before. My friends were dying and put into slavery all around me. So I fought back, for my Wonderland and my sanity. Eventually I destroyed the Red Queen and was released from the asylum. But then things started to go wrong again. I kept slipping into Wonderland. A new rule had taken over. It turned out the fire wasn't an accident like everyone said. So I took matters into my own hands. I killed the man who killed my family. Now I don't know whats happening. Wonderland is changing once again."

Alice H. stared at the merging before her as she took this information in. She can recognize some of the land beyond the glimmering wall. It was the Wonderland she and Hatter knew. And this Alice Liddell was just another girl who found a Wonderland. But it was one in her own head. Could it be that was the case for Alice Hamilton? Alice looked at Hatter who seemed to be debating on whether to believe the broken girl before them or to run. Is he a figure in her mind? Alice couldn't bear the thought of Hatter not being real.

"That's our wonderland." Alice H. said as she hugged herself.

Alice L. looked at her then at Hatter.

"So he really is the Hatter. And that is another Wonderland...how is that possible?"

The cat appeared next to Alice Liddell. Alice H. jumped at the sight of him.

"Exactly. About time too girl. The merging is quickening and you must stop it."

Alice L. glanced at the cat and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. Now tell me how."

"Has it ever been that easy?"

Alice L. sighed.

"Of course not. So what do I need to do? Who do I need to see? The caterpillar?"

The Cheshire cat grinned wide.

"You must consult persons from both of your Wonderlands. Who is for you to decide. But remember Alice. Your sanity. Both of your sanitys depend on this merging from not happening. Stop it at all cost."

The cat disappeared and the Hatter had a baffled expression.

"You girls saw that too right?"

Alice L. smirked.

"Don't worry. He won't bite. He's very helpful when he's not smart mouthing me."

Alice L. turned and stood in front of Alice H.

"The cat is usually right on matters. So perhaps we should work together and stop this merging."

Alice H. bit her lip. She looked at Hatter. He stared at her with hard eyes. Alice nodded and looked at the stone face girl in front of her.

"It's the only way to save our Wonderlands and as he said our...sanity."

Alice L. smiled and they shook hands. A domino stopped in front of them. Alice L. examined it.

"This must be our way of getting to our first destination."

She hopped on it. Alice H. stared hesitantly at it. Hatter put a hand on her waist. She looked up a him and he smiled a reassuring smile.

"I don't really trust this whole thing. But I will stand by your side. Just like old times eh?"

Alice laughed a shaky laugh and put a hand on his cheek.

"Promise to keep yourself alive through this."

He put his hand over hers.

"If you promise the same. We are in this together Alice."

Alice nodded and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Alice L. looked on into the distance. Hatter looked into Alice's eyes.

"You ready?"

Alice nodded and he helped her onto the domino then got on himself. The domino started to float forward. It floated over streams and various lands. Alice L. named a few and even Hatter named some from his Wonderland. In the distance a castle came into view. It seemed to be made out of cards. Alice H. pointed at it.

"It sort of looks like the casino."

"It must be Jack's new castle. Looks like we're gonna visit."

Alice L. looked at them. Alice H. smiled.

"You have your Queen of Hearts. Well we had ours. She was banished by her son and he took over as king. He's a good guy."

Hatter rolled his eyes at Alice's praise of Jack. He still didn't like him. He tried to take Alice from him after all. More then once. The domino stopped in front of the entrance and the trio hopped off. The domino floated away and Alice H. opened the door. Inside the castle were people that were dressed in outfits decorated with the various card symbols. It brought back memories if Alice's last time in Wonderland. The 10 of clubs came towards them.

"Alice! Welcome back. Jack has been requesting to see you."

Alice H. nodded and ignored Hatter who was gritting his teeth. The club led them through the castle. It looked much like the Hearts Casino had before just with a few changes. They came into a room with a huge table in the middle. Jack sat in the chair at the end with the 9 of clubs on his left and Duchess standing on his right. They were viewing various papers. He looked up as the door opened and the 10 of clubs gestured to the trio.

"Alice has returned sir."

Jack smiled and stood. He came up to Alice.

"Its good to see you Alice."

Alice nodded and smiled.

"You too Jack."

Hatter cleared his throat. Jack looked at him and Alice L.

"Oh hello again Hatter. And who is this?"

"My name is Alice Liddell your majesty." She curtsied.

Jack blinked then nodded.

"You must be the other Alice that caterpillar had told us about."

Alice H. looked at him confused.

"Caterpillar? He came back?"

Jack nodded.

"He knew about the merging and came to warn us. He said another Alice with a blade is needed to stop it."

The Alice's looked at each other and Jack continued.

"And you are needed as well Alice. He was very clear on that."

Alice H. sighed.

"Well what do I have to do? I mean we don't even know why this is happening! So how are we supposed to stop it?"

Jack stared at her.

"I know why this is happening."

Alice stared at him and Alice L. looked up from examining the patterns on the floor.

"You do?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes. It's my mother. She's back. And someone very powerful is helping her."

_Oh snap. Things are getting serious! Well that's it for this chapter. If there's any characters from both Wonderlands you guys want to make an appearance just let me know and I'll find a way to right them in! :D :D_


	3. Smoking with the Caterpillar

_Sorry I took so long to update! I just got accepted into college so I was getting things ready. I figured I'd update now before I left. Thanks everyone whose reviewed or favorited!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Alice's or the other characters in their universe. I am just making them meet and interact to make a kick ass story :D**

Smoking with Caterpillar

Alice Hamilton blinked and stared at Jack. Shock swept through her as she replayed his words in her head. How could his mother be doing this? They banished her and she didn't have this kind of power. Hatter stared hard at Jack.

"Are you positive it's your mother?"

Jack crossed his arms.

"Yes. She has sent me plenty of threatening messages. All saying she will have her revenge."

Alice L. stared at Alice H.

"Alice are you alright?"

Alice H. looked at her and nodded.

"It's just I never imagined I'd have to deal with this again."

"I know exactly how you feel."

Alice L. smiled reassuringly then looked at the window when she heard a loud shrieking. A giant bat like creature flew towards the window. It had piercing black eyes and red skin that looked as if it was covered in blood. Alice L. pulled out the vorpal blade.

"Everyone down!"

Everyone looked around shocked and ducked as fast as they could as the creature crashed through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and the creature locked his talons around Jack and pulled him out the window. Duchess got up from the ground and ran to the window.

"Jack no!"

Alice L. pulled her back as a fireball flung into the window. The building started to shake violently and the people ran around in a panic. They filed out of the door and Hatter tried to run to his Alice but the floor cracked between them and split apart. Another bat swooped in and grabbed Duchess. Alice L. swiped the vorpal blade but only succeeded in slicing a cut in the bat's side. She back up to Alice H. who was screaming at Hatter.

"Hatter!"

"Alice!"

The floor caved in below the two Alices and they fell into a black abyss. Hatter watched in horror but was forced out the door.

It seemed like hours had passed when Alice H. opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and put her hand to her head. She looked around. They had fallen into an underground cave. It was dimly lit and water dripping sounded throughout. Alice H. looked over and saw Alice L. still unconscious. Alice shook her gently.

"Alice. Wake up."

The other Alice groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Alice H.

"I've gone through many falls in my life but none were ever that painful on the landing."

The girl's stood up and surveyed their surroundings. Alice H. furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do we get out of here?"

The Cheshire cat appeared on Alice L.'s shoulder.

"It looks as though you two fell into something you can't quite get out of."

Alice L. glared at him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious cat. Now tell us how we get out of here."

He grinned and hopped off her shoulder. He walked to the wall and looked at the girls.

"Perhaps you should look harder."

He disappeared into the wall. Alice L. frowned and walked up to the wall. She walked through it. Alice H. watched her disappear and gasped. She ran up to the wall and examined it. She put her hand to it and her hand pushed right through. As if pushing through water. Alice closed her eyes and stepped through. They were now in a field. There was a dark gray sky above them and a hookah in front of them. Alice L. was examining it. Alice H. walked up to her side.

"Where are we?"

"It seems we must pay a visit to my good friend Caterpillar. He's helped me all of the other times."

"I knew someone named caterpillar as well. He helped me find my dad."

Alice L. looked at her and smirked.

"It's odd talking to insects isn't it?"

Alice H. looked at her confused.

"But he wasn't-"

A voice interrupted her.

"Quit dwaddling! Alice! We must be quick. The merging is getting faster and the darkness grows stronger! You know what to do."

Alice H. looked around.

"Where did that come from."

Alice L. didn't answer and picked up the tube of the hookah. She put the mouth piece to her lips and inhaled. She dropped it and breathed out. Alice H. watched as the girl in front of her shrunk to about the size of an ant. Alice L. hesitated then grabbed the hookah tube. She inhaled and felt a tickling sensation throughout her body. She gasped as her body shrunk. The hookah grew gigantic and the grass grew to the size of trees. She looked at the other Alice.

"What was that?"

"You know I never really asked. I figured it was just that drinking potion turned into a misty substance."

She walked forward to a giant mushroom. On top was a giant green caterpillar who was smoking a hookah of his own. Alice L. crossed her arms and stared up at him.

"Caterpillar? What has happened? Last time we met you had turned into a butterfly."

He blew out some smoke and stared lazily down at her.

"Yes but when you left and the merging began everything was thrown out of proportion."

"So that means that everyone who died is alive."

"Correct."

Alice H. stared in wonder.

"It's a talking caterpillar..."

Alice L. looked at her.

"What did you expect?"

Alice H. just shook her head and Alice L. looked back at Caterpillar.

"Please. Tell us who is doing this and what we must do."

Caterpillar took another hit then exhaled.

"The Red Queen has returned."

Alice L. narrowed her eyes and Alice H. crossed her arms.

"Well we knew that. But who is helping her?"

"You misunderstand other Alice. The Red Queen from Alice's Wonderland has returned. And with her the Queen of Hearts from your Wonderland. They are working together."

The Alice's looked at each other then back at Caterpillar. Alice L. clenched her fists.

"So we kill the queens and the merging stops?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Alice H. sighed.

"Well then what do we do?"

"You will know when the time comes.

"Of course."

Alice L. looked around and saw the rest of her weapons lined up on a table. She smiled and walked up to the table. Alice H. followed her.

"What are these?"

"Weapons."

Alice H. picked up the Tea Pot cannon and turned it in her hands.

"It's a teapot..."

Alice L. smirked and pulled the trigger. Green tea shot out and landed on a rock. It sizzled and the rock began to disintegrate.

"Oh."

Alice L. collected the Hobby Horse, the Tea Pot Cannon, the Clockwork Bomb and the Umbrella. They shrunk in her hand and she put them in her pocket. She looked at Alice.

"You're going to need some weapons as well..."

"I'm not good with weapons. Judo's my thing."

"Well hand to hand combat won't always work. So..."

Alice picked up the Croquet Mallet, the Pepper Grinder, the Playing Cards, the Jacks and the Jack bomb. They shrunk and she handed them to Alice H.

"Here. Put these in your pocket. When you want to use one simply pull it out of your pocket and think "grow" it will grow to it's normal size and you can use it. It will only grow when it's in your hand so don't worry about it expanding in your dress."

Alice H. nodded and put the weapons in one of the pockets on her dress.

"You've used all of these?"

The other Alice nodded.

"They have all saved my life more than once."

They walked back over to the mushroom. The caterpillar looked down at them.

"Now you are ready. Eat some of the mushroom and you will grow back to normal size. Then you will need to find Rabbit he knows where your journey should go next."

Alice L. looked at Alice H.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They both broke off pieces of mushroom and grew.

Hatter ran through a forest. He didn't know where to go. How was he going to find Alice? Hatter stopped running to catch his breath. Then he heard a large flapping of wings and was prepared to run again thinking it was one of those bats. But he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi bird of the clouds! We must fly faster! Just Alice needs our help!"

Hatter looked up at the sky in confusion.

"Charlie?"

In the sky was a huge creature. He was part lion and part eagle. On top of the creature was Charlie the last of the White Knights. Hatter waved his arms.

"Charlie!"

Charlie looked down and smiled wide.

"Well if it isn't the vessel! Down flier!"

Gryphon rolled his eyes.

"Please call me Gryphon."

Gryphon landed in front of Hatter and Charlie tried to climb down but fell on his back in the process. Hatter helped him up and smiled at him.

"Charlie! Am I glad to see you!"

"Surprisingly I can say the same! Tell me where is Just Alice?"

Hatter's expression pained.

"We got separated..."

Charlie glared at him.

"You mean she's out there alone? Without my protection?"

"Well you weren't there to begin with..."

Charlie looked at Gryphon eagerly.

"We must find her!"

Gryphon bowed his head.

"I am sure she is with the Alice I know. But we will find them and assist them in their quest."

Hatter looked at gryphon and nodded.

"Thanks very much."

Hatter and Charlie climbed onto Gryphon's back and he took to the skies. Hatter looked at Charlie.

"So how did you come across this creature?"

"I was walking through the woods when there was a violent shaking! I thought that the grim reaper had finally come to claim me but then I saw another land connecting to ours! This poor animal had fallen out of the sky. He said he was looking for Alice so we joined forces."

Hatter smiled and looked down. Wonderland was unrecognizable. There were broken down buildings and black ooze scattered everywhere. There was fire and smoke and canyons.

"Is there anyway to stop this?"

Gryphon kept a steadied pace and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure the two Alices will figure it out."

Hatter just stared at the two Wonderlands as the merging continued.

The Alices walked through a canyon. The climbed over debris and walked around ooze. Any creature that came in sight they killed. Well Alice Liddell killed them and Alice Hamilton tried to figure out how to use the weapons.

"I really don't know how you figured out how to use these."

Alice L. cleaned off the blood from her blade.

"I don't know either. It sort of just came to me."

Alice H. put away the Pepper Grinder and looked at Alice.

"So um...you said earlier that you were in and asylum for quite some time. What was that like?"

Alice L. 's face hardened and she stared forward. Her voice was casual.

"I remember only bits and pieces of my time there. But it was a horrid place. It was filthy and cold. None of the staff was very polite. In fact if I can recall I attacked two orderlies who were bullying me. Then I turned on myself and dug at my wrists with a spoon."

Alice H. swallowed and looked at the ground they walked on.

"You were really sick then?"

"I suppose. According to my doctor I didn't react to anything. Not leaches, shock therapy, nothing. They shaved my head and put me in straight jackets. I didn't move or make a sound. I didn't even eat."

"All because you saw your family die?"

Alice L. nodded.

"My family was everything. And to see them die and I myself live...well I blamed myself. I was angry at myself for living."

Alice H. stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know. And I punished the man whose fault it was."

Alice H. saw the look on her face and decided not to ask about the man Alice killed.

"You said you don't remember anything about your time in the asylum. Why do you think that is?"

"I was here. Trying to save Wonderland and myself."

Alice L. smiled and continued walking. Alice H. followed and there was a bubbling and a Colossal Ruin appeared. It screeched and threw a fire ball. Alice L. jumped in front of Alice H. and opened her umbrella. The fire ball bounced off of it and hit the Ruin. It staggered back and screeched again. Alice pulled out her vorpal blade and stared at the shocked Alice Hamilton.

"It's time to practice using those weapons I gave you!"

Alice L. dashed to the ruin and swiped a combo at it. It staggered back and swung at her. More ruins appeared and Alice fought them. The Colossal Ruin charged at her and knocked her down. Alice H. pulled out the Pepper Grinder and turned the handle. It shot out the ammo. It hit one of the smaller Ruins. The ruin screamed and disintegrated. Alice H. grinned and another ruin ran up to her. She put back the grinder and pulled out the Croquet Mallet. She swung at the ruin.

Alice L. pulled out the Tea Pot Cannon and fired at the Ruin. It hit it and the ruin melted to ooze. They defeated all of the ruins and caught their breath. Alice L. grinned at Alice H.

"Fantastic job!"

Alice H. shrugged.

"I try."

They put away their weapons and continued walking to find the White Rabbit.


End file.
